Withered Song of Redemption
by StrawberryKai
Summary: Rukia Cross- third child of Headmaster, was tortured and tested on by a mysterious group of scientist at a young age. Rukia's, Zero's and Yuki's stories all comes together to sing a withered song of betrayal, identity and salvation.  follows org. story .


Withered Song of Redemption

"_You're such an impudent girl. One day you'll learn."_

"_Hold her still…..draw out the blood and then bring test tube A with Experiment 04-5XB."_

_Snow fell slowly outside. I want to go outside and play in the snow. But, they would never allow it. I'm not allowed to do anything. I'm forced to lay here on the white bed, strapped in with leather belts unmoving. But my eyes from time to time wander unto the single window where the sunlight has faded and snow angels descended and blended into the earth. The men held large needles in their hands filled with a bright red liquid. I swallowed and try to regain courage to face the pain. One man with eyes of ice colored eyes from hell tilted my head by my chin. He cocked his head to the side with a smile. The white walls around me blurred my mind to believe that white and red was the only colors of my world. I was nothing but a failed experiment predicted to die. The men needles jammed into the side of my neck, my body immediately shuts down….the white blackens._

"Rukia. Helloooooo Rukia. Wake up!" A familiar voice softly echoes in my head.

"Yuki," I groaned and tossed myself underneath the covers. It's way too early in the morning for onee-chan to be awake. Suddenly, a brush of cold pricked my skin and bright sunlight engulfs my vision until I noticed two figures beside my bed.

"Zero…..your here too…" I mumbled getting up sluggish-like.

"Only because it's your turn to make breakfast," Zero answered with a heavy monotone in his voice.

"Well, only because you asked so nicely,"

I retorted and bounced on my feet. Yuki smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Yuki was wearing her long white night gown; her hair was pushed behind her ears. She yawned and started wiping the sleep from her eyes beside her Zero stood wearing his Pj's too. It was nothing but a simple white t-shirt and baggy blue scrub pants. I looked at the two waiting impatiently for me to fix up breakfast; I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be down in a second." The two stared at me in unison- it wasn't like me to oversleep on my chore days but last night…. Zero shrugged and walked from my room, Yuki reluctantly followed him out giving a worried stare as she exited. I could hear her voice from down the hall bugging Zero about me. I couldn't help but smile. Although not by blood, Zero, yuki and I were siblings…well sort of since Zero doesn't count himself as Headmaster's "son" nor he counts us a his "sisters" but whatever. I was comforted by those two and I would do anything to protect them….they're all I have.

I walked up to the large oval mirror hanging against the wall; underneath the mirror were my large black dressers. My jewelry, rings were all scattered around with some undone homework. But since being it's Monday- I still can turn them in for half credit- I hope. For today's look: I comb through my bright long auburn hair twice then pinned it up with two black chopsticks only letting to small strings fall from the sides, I took a shower last night so I grabbed my uniform hanging from my door and quickly slipped on the black decorated skirts, long black knee socks, black combat boots and the uniform jacket with the undershirt. Smiling, I bat my green eyes and touched my face briefly. My skin was a soft relaxing soft brown color. From the dresser I picked up my skull lip ring and placed on my bottom lip. Doing a double lick-over- I grinned at the mirror. I rushed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Rukia!"

"I'm coming" I screamed back at whoever voice it was. Quickly scooping up my backpack filled with clutter, I raced out the door slamming in with full energy. If only my life was like this more often, as if I could pretend as if I'm a normal girl who goes to school, flirt and live life to the fullest. Some girls are truly lucky because for me the scars won't go away. The scars on my legs, back and neck are imprinted into my skin.

(End Move: One Pawn's step forward)

StrawberryKai: Thanks for reading up my first fanfic. I hope this first chapter didn't turn you off (lol) it'll get better! Um, this fanfic is going to try to run along with the current story with some minor (;D) adjustments. I plan on updating often ^~^, please review. Thank you- I'm grateful!

~StrawberryKai


End file.
